An image forming apparatus such as a copy machine or printer employs a device that causes disposed toner that is removed from a photoconductor by a cleaner, to fall down by using gravity through a collection duct integrated with the cleaner, and thus collects the disposed toner into a disposed toner box. If the collection duct is curved, a spiral member is provided in order to improve the disposed toner feeding ability in the cleaner and in the collection duct. The spiral member is formed in the shape of a coil spring by using a piano wire, stainless steel wire or the like.
However, if disposed toner is to be fed in the cleaner and in the curved collection duct by using one spiral member, the motion of the spiral member may be deteriorated. This may cause deposition of disposed toner and deterioration in maintenance capability.
Thus, it is desired that a disposed toner collecting device is developed in which clogging with disposed toner does not occur despite the use of a curved collection duct, and in which falling and feeding of disposed toner is promoted to enable secure collection of disposed toner into a disposed toner collection box.